EXO KMB (Keluarga Makin Berantakan)
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: LANUTAN EXO KB, SIDE STORY LAH ISTILAHNYA. . DLL BACA DIDALAM


Oke ini adalah emmm apa ya nyebutnya, sequel?, side story? lanjutan? atau apalah terserah, cerita ini memiliki cast yang sama dengan EXO KB, , oke masalah yang dulu tetep terbawa tapi nggak terlalu banyak, maka dari itu bisa dibilang berhubungan. . yang nggak ngerti silahkan tanya sama om sooman.

Sekali lagi, Bukannya saya niat menistakan K, hanya saja kan biasanya suka gitu kalo orang-orang singkek*julukan cina* suka lebih kaya dari pribumi. Ditempat author juga yang namanya orang china selalu aja kaya. Kenapa pake 'modis dan katrok'?. Kalo pake 'kaya dan miskin' ntar yang kaya K, yang miskin M.

Suho : bilang aja lu emang mau nistain kita

Au : *senyum rinso* pepsodent udah mainstream.

Tittle : EXO KMB (Keluarga Makin Berantakan)

Author : saya dong, masa iya situ. .

Lenght : Surabaya-korea.

Warning : agak nyeleneh, dan author yang nggak tahu diri suka menistakan anggota exo, ada typo yang lolos dari pengamatan *maklum mata minus* ooc sudah pasti.

Story 4 ' Mandi'

Hari ini keluarga yang berada di kawasan desa maju mundur pinggir selatan agak ke utara dikit tepatnya ada dua buah keluarga yang mendiami jalan itu, jangan tanya kemana yang lainnya. Atau ini emang desanya isinya cuma dua keluarga itu.

Suasana disana cukup tenang banget karena emang kagak ada yang berani berisik kalau ada di sekitar situ berasa hawa nggak enak aja kalau bikin ribut.

Bukan, ini bukan ff horor tenang aja. .

"Sehun, jongin. .! tidur sayang udah malem sini sama ibuk . ." teriak Kyungsoo dari dalem kamar, dan dia manggil Sehun dan Jongin yang lagi asik nonton OPeJe sama abang-abangnya.

"Bentar buk, nih lagi athik . . nih lihat ada om thule yang lagi gegulingan nggak jelath, , " alesan Sehun.

"Eh anak ingusan, , dipanggil ibuk noh, cepetan sono atau lu mau besok nggak dapet uang jajan. ." bujuk Baekhyun sebagai kakak tua aduh salah maksudnya kakak tertua.

"Ah . . abang ah thelalu aja berthekongkol thama ibuk, gini dikit nggak boleh. . tidur malem dikit nggak boleh. ." sementara Sehun 'tukaran' sama Baekhyun. si Jongin malah asik nonton tipi dan kayak nggak ada apa-apa gitu, menurut dia, dia itu udah gede kan udah SMP malah kurang gede gimana coba, bahkan menurutnya lagi umur segitu udah boleh nonton pelem yang rated dewasa.

Walaupun diawali dengan 'ngeroweng' nggak jelas dulu, tapi ending-endingnya dia juga masuk ke kamarnya dan ibuknya sekarang. Sehun sekarang kamarnya bareng Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Jangan tanya dimana bapak mereka. .

Kyungsoo udah nggak mau bahas lagi, Bukan berarti mereka cerai lho ya?. yang ada di pikirannya cuma anak-anaknya sekarang seenggaknya itu alasan dia bertahan di rumah ini.

Baekhyun balik ngadep tipi dan dia mulai ketawa-ketawa lagi, jangankan pemain opj pas maen dia ketawa pas sinden nyanyi aja dia ketawa *?*. Dia sadar kalo ada seseorang yang harusnya nggak ikut ketawa disini, dia nengok makhluk item di tengah-tengah dirinya dan yeol.

"JONGOONGG. . Disuruh tidur malah ketawa-ketawa, masuk kamar sekarang kagak?"

"Yaelah Hyung kita kan sama-sama udah gede udah setingkat laahh. ."

"Kagak masih tinggian gue. .cepetan masuk . ."

Kai gondok karena masih dianggap anak kecil dan disamain sama Mi'un yang emang masih SD, sementara Kai kan udah SMP.

Biar nggak bikin iri. akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur sambil perintah adek kembarnya yang dari tadi ketawa mulu.

"Yeol, tidur sekarang ! besok ada ulangan. . "

"HUAHUAHHAUHAUAHAU"

Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah. "CHANYEOL, GUE BILANG MASUK KAMAR ATO GUE KUNCI LU DILUAR. .! lagi pula itukan lagi iklan apaan yang lu tawain . ?"

"Yaaahhh Baek cuma kurang satu scene doang. . bentar lagi lah. ."

"Kagak ayo masuk. .!"

"Nungguin iklannya agnes monica lah. . "

"MASUKKK!"

Chanyeol berhasil ditarik paksa masuk kamar. tau dah sifat cerewet Baekhyun ini dapet dari mana, kayaknya Kyungsoo nggak ada tampang cerewet. apalagi Suho dia kelihatan kalem banget malah. Ternyata Baekhyun ada dendam sama Agnes monica karena pernah punya perasaan sama ustad di mesjid mereka ustad Siwon kecengannya Baekhyun. Agnes monica bukan yang artis lho agnes dikampung mereka juga ada kali.

.

Di keluarga M, Nasib bagi Kris yang musti ngurusin kerjaannya sekalian ngurusin ke-empat tuyulnya yang unyu-unyu itu.

Kai : curangg! giliran kita dipanggil tuyul nggak ada unyunya. .

Sehun : iya nih authornya dithkriminathi. .

Au : *garuk punggung koala*

Chanyeol : lagi pula mana ada tuyul seraksasa gue, tuyul yang gen-nya kena radiasi ha? *sejak kapan tuyul ada gennya?*

Au : heh, ini di rumahnya keluarga M ngapa kalian ada disini, balik kagak. .!

Chen : woi, sorot kita woi. . masak keluarga kaya tapi bagian kameranya cuma dikit. . kebangetan lu. . kalo gue kesel gue dance 24 jam nonsetop di depan lu mau?. .

Oke-oke kita akan melihat gimana keadaan keluarga M lebih tepatnya mari kita lihat susahnya Kris ngurus anak. Lebih tepatnya lagi dia akan sibuk berwara-wiri dari satu kamar ke kamar lainnya dan nyuruh mereka semua bobok.

Emaknya malah asik nge-teh sari wangi sambil nonton sinetron di halaman rumah. Biasa, orang kaya jadi tiap ruangan pun ada tipinya, jangan kan ruangan di kandang rusa keluarga mereka aja disediain tipi atas permintaan Luhan.

Shee : kok ada rusa?

Lay : emang ibu ani SBY doang yang boleh melihara rusa di istana negara, kita juga boleh kan?

Shee : *geleng-geleng antara nggak paham dan nggak percaya*

Kris yang mau memulai ritual malemnya buat nina-bobokin anak-anaknya, pas dia ngelihat Lay didepan tipi, Kris liat tipi, Liat Lay, Lihat Lay, Lihat tipi. Nggak yakin kalo yang didepannya itu Istri*?* nya, kali aja ketuker sama photo istrinya gitu masa dari tadi nggak gerak sama sekali, dia niat nonton tipi nggak sih.

/LAY kan JPG-nya EXO/

"Beb, bebeb. ."

"Hoh?"

'Masih nyahut ternyata . ' batinnya. " Kok kamu malah asik-asikan ngeteh sendiri sih?" tanya Kris agak nyuruh juga sih sebenernya, nyuruh dia ngelakuin hal yang lain.

"Daripada aku ngecengin Suho-hyung. . mending aku nge-teh lah. ."

Kris paling nggak seneng dah kalau udah menyangkut mantan pacar boncel Lay.

"Bikinin susu-gih buat anak-anak. . masa iya mereka netek kamu. ."

Karena udah tahu kebiasaan Kris yang bercandanya radak kriuk-kriuk krupuk yang ada di blek yang nggak ditutup dua hari. Akhirnya Lay ke dapur buat bikinin susu dan Kris mulai ritualnya.

Pertama kamar Si Umin, Pertama feel yang lu dapet dari kamar ini adalah girly. dari warna Pink sampai peralatan pun lebih mirip ini jadi kamar cewek. kamarnya luas banget, dua kali kamarnya Baekyeol malah. Jangankan mau maen karambol disini, lu mau main tenis dalem kamar ini BISA. .

"Min. . kamu udah tidur?"

Karena nggak nemu cowok tembem di sekitar sono, akhirnya Kris tahu musti nyari dimana. di balkon kamarnya yang setengah kebuka itu. dan ternyata bener Umin ada disono dan dia lagi latihan material artsnya, sumpah muka unyunya kayak nggak pantes gitu padahal dia udah hampir sabuk hitam.

"Min, "

"Daddy,, kenapa?"

Nggak jawab, Kris langsung nunjuk arlojinya. itu artinya ini udah waktunya bobok. *untung ini bukan saatnya minum O. .Bat. . *

"Ya, ntar kalo Min ngantuk bakalan tidur. . "

"Yaksok . ."

"Nde, ,"

Biarpun kamar ini adalah kamuflase doang aslinya Min itu orangnya sangar dan dia nggak suka nunjukin sisi sangarnya.

Kita menuju kamar Luhan, kalo yang ini beda banget ma yang tadi soal luas mah sama tapi kelihatan sempit karena koleksi barang-barang anehnya, dikamar ini dominan antara sporty dan girly jadi satu, tapi asli Luhan itu Manly.

"Xiao Lu. ."

"Ah .. Daddy. . Kenapa masuk kamar nggak ketuk pintu dulu. ." Luhan langsung 'gopoh' dan sepertinya langsung nyembunyiin sesuatu di balik bantalnya.

"Kamu baca apa tadi?"

"Nggak bukan apa-apa. ."

Kris langsung ngasih tatapan intimidasi kepada anak keduanya itu.

"Beneran?" Kris udah duduk di ranjang Luhan yang gambar The Red Devil itu. "Kamu nggak lagi sms an sama pacar kamu kan?" Tanyanya curiga.

"Nggak lah Daddy, lagipula Luhan cuma baru ngecengin doang nggak sampe pacaran orang dia juga nggak punya hape. ."

"Ohh.. " Kris angguk-angguk, terus akhirnya dia ngelus kepala Luhan nyuruh dia segera tidur.

Pas Kris mau keluar kamar dia nyadar sesuatu.

"Xiao Lu, you say what? you have 'kecengan'?"

"Iya death.. "

"Lu, is Dad not Death. ." Bener Kris, "Who the lucky person that stole your heart?"

"Its not your bussines, so please go now my beloved daddy . ."

"Its okay Lu, some when i'll know for sure.."

"JUST GOOO!"

Luhan langsung ngusir daddynya dengan ngelemparin boneka kelinci yang di kasih eommanya itu. /nggak sopan nih orang/

Lay yang ada di depan kamar Luhan sambil bawain susu ke-empat anaknya langsung menatap Kris dengan tatapan geli gitu, kalau udah berhadapan sama anak kesayangan Lay dia nggak akan bisa menang lah, kalau bukan Lay yang ngatasi.

"What again, ha?"

"Your little deer, he has a crush on someone. ."

"Its yours too. ."

.

Saat Lay masuk ke kamar Luhan Kris masuk ke kamarnya Chen. "Jongdae-ya. .its time to sleep, so please stop singing and go to your bed. .!" perintah Kris dari pintu kamar.

"Daddy, nama panggilan aku Chen jadi pliss jangan panggil jongda-jongdae lagi oke?"

"Whateva, SLEEP RIGHT NOW. .!"

Kris udah mau pergi ke kamar terakhir dan dia akan tidur dengan tenang, sampai Lay yang masih bawa dua gelas susu nyeret dia masuk.

"Nggak baik teriak-teriak, lebih baik ngomong lembut dan pastiin dia tidur.. "saat Lay masuk, Chen masih nonton tipi atau mungkin nonton bioskop, layar tipinya udah segede layar tancep dan maka dari itu Chen udah mulai-mulai agak minus. Dari National Geography sampai adegan Pornography pernah dia tonton. Krislay nggak pernah tahu.

"Chen, bobok sekarang.. " ujar Lay.

"Tapi mom, aku belum ngantuk. ."Manjan Chen.

"Oke, oke Chen biar bobok gimana kalau dinyanyiin lubabi. ."

"Honey, its Lullaby . ." Nggak Luhan nggak Lay kelakuannya sama aja, suka ganti-ganti nama sesuatu atau bahkan nama orang.

"Oh, heeeh,, "

"Oke deh, mommy ya yang nyanyiin. ."

"Siapa bilang mommy yang bakal nyanyiin. .tu daddy kamu yang bakal nyanyiin, udah cepetan sana kemaren kan udah latihan. . " suruh Lay pada Kris.

"Ehem . .ehem chek. One two three—"

"STOPPPP DAD, PLEASE. .! dari pada aku denger daddy nyanyi. . mending langsung tidur aja deh. Nggak usah ada lullaby-lullaby an."

"Kenapa? Daddy suaranya jelek?"

"Suara daddy bagus banget, banget malah. Tapi alangkah lebih bagus lagi kalau daddy nggak nyanyi?"

Kris sweatdrop dihina anaknya gitu, mau ditabok itu anaknya nggak ditabok dia kesel, apalagi nih anak, anak kesayangan Lay lagi. Udah ah nanti balas dendam sama emaknya aja, tapi nggak ditabok juga kali. Yang laen kan masih ada. ./senyum pervert/

.

"My little panda, you sleep?"

Kamar Tao yang emang didominasi warna balance itu kini udah gelap, dan sang penghuni kamar yang emang masih kelas enem SD yah emang udah saatnya bobok, nggak disuruh udah bobok sendiri, dan Lay jadi bawa balik susunya Tao karena nggak tega bangunin Tao yang udah sampe dunia mimpi itu.

Mereka cuma mengelus-elus rambut hitam Tao dan membenarkan posisi selimutnya dan bergantian mereka mencium pipi Tao.

Lay yang ngelihat Kris sangat sayang banget sama anak terakhirnya itu. yah udah wajar sih kalau biasanya orang tua tuh paling sayang sama anak paling bontot katanya masih perlu banyak kasih sayang. Dia sendiri paling nempel kalau ama Kris.

/Tumbenan sih keluarga mereka agak 'beneh'/

.

.

Ini hari minggu, kalau hari minggu gini jadwalnya Kai libur sekolah sekalian libur mandi.

Kai : lu jangan suka ngomongin diri sendiri lah, pake ganti pemeran jadi gue lagi. . lu ya lu aja.

Shee : *Bungkem mulut Kai pake boneka spongebob sama sqiudward*

Ini udah jam 12 siang, dan Kai masih asik gegulingan di ruang tamu dan nggak mau mandi, katanya tadi antri tapi sekarang hyung-deul sama Sehun udah mandi tapi dia nggak masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo lagi sibuk nyuci baju di depan rumah, jadi nggak tahu keadaan dalam rumah, maklum anggota keluarganya ada enem biji jadinya nyuci bajunya ya pasti banyak lah, seragam aja udah berapa setel itu ditambah baju biasa, /huuhhhh susahnya jadi emak/

"Kai, cepetan mandi ini udah mau sore nih, lu jorok kebangetan lu. ." Komen Baekhyun sambil pura-pura nutup idungnya.

"Hyung ah lebey dah, baru juga siang ntaran napa males mandi nih. ."

"Kakak-Kai, ntar kalo nggak mandi tambah item lho. dekil lagi."

"Mi'un lu ngeledek gue heh, gue emang nggak mirip sama kalian semua yang putih tapi nggak usah dikata-katain dong. ."

"Tumbenan lu bisa marah, Kai. ." sahut Chanyeol.

"Kalian ngomongnya kayak aku bukan keluarga kalian aja?"

"Astagfirulloh haladzim Jongin, nyebut nak, kamu ngomong apa tadi. ." Nggak sengaja Kyungsoo masuk ke rumah buat ngambil gunting mau buka pewangi pakaiannya.

"Ya mereka ngomongnya gitu buk, apa jangan-jangan emang bener?"

.

.

Sementara Tao di keluarga M udah siap-siap mau mandi malah dan pengen ngajak yang lainnya dia kagak mau mandi sendirian, habis tempat mandi mereka kan Luasnya kayak pemandian umum.

Pertama dia ngajakin daddynya dulu orang yang paling sering mau kalau disuruh apa-apa, tapi kali ini bapaknya lagi sibuk ngurusin benda yang dipercayai masyarakat bernama komputer itu. terus dia ke mommynya, agak ragu juga sih soalnya biasanya dia paling nggak mau kalau disuruh mandiin. tapi Tao tetep kekeh.

Lay yang asik di pekarangan belakang rumah malah asik-asik minum teh -lagi-.

Didatengi Tao yang udah nenteng anduk sama gayung yang isinya sikat sama sabun sama sampho.

/orang kaya pake gayung?/

"Mommy, , "

Panggilnya takut-takut.

"Hemmm. ." jawabnya nggak nyante.

"Mommy nggak pengen mandi bareng Tao, atau mandiin Tao. ."

"Kamu ini, udah gede nggak malu apa, bentar lagi kamu masuk SMP. . udah mandi ndiri sana. ."

Tao nggak nyerah, dia datengin Kakak keduanya soalnya si Umin lagi pergi ada latihan karate biasanya dia bisa aja mandi ama Umin.

"Gege . . "

"Apa?" Luhan curiga sama Tao yang udah anak kost-an yang antre kamar mandi itu. "Jangan harap gue mau mandiin elu, lu udah gede. . badan gedean lu juga. .udah sono jangan ganggu gue lagi baca penting nih. ." lanjutnya.

Tao masang muka panda yang nggak dikasih makan hamburger 3 caturwulan *?* gini nih nasibnya kalau nggak ada daddy sama umin nasibnya terlantar Bagaikan anak tiri, soalnya Luhan dan Chen lebih mirip Lay ketimbang Kris. dan Lay malah terkesan males disuruh-suruh dan itu yang nular ke Luhan dan Chen.

Tao udah negatip thingking mau ke kamarnya Chen. Tapi apa salahnya di rubah siapa tahu Chen berubah pikiran, atau Tao berharap Chen kesambet setan kamar mandi lah.

"Chen-gege. . Mandiin Tao ya plisss, , Tao takut make kamar mandi sendirian .. !"

Lama nggak ada tanggapan ataupun teriakan penolakan, Pas Tao lihat ternyata Chen malah masih harlem shake-an sambil loncat-loncat nggak jelas dan udah gitu harlem-shakenya brutal lagi segala kamar diacak-acak. Dan kegilaannya nggak berhenti sampai disitu, Setelah harlem shake kan si Chen langsung beralih ambil gitar nya yang Tao yakin 100% nggak pernah digunain, dan sekarang dia buat properti demi mendukung aksinya.

"PENONTOONNN! KOK SEPI SIH?"

Tetetet tetet tetettet*anggep musik ya?*

"KEEEPP SMILEEEEE"

Setelah itu Chen makin menggila, dan Tao segera keluar kalau enggak dia yang bakal diacak-acak sama gegenya itu. Dia juga nggak yakin yang didalem lagi joget-joget nggak jelas itu gegenya, atau mungkin dia lagi kesambet sama acara yang suka ditonton pas waktu sahur padahal dia nggak ikut sahur, itu lho acara YKS. . singkatan dari Yesung Kyuhyun Sungmin/hahaha/.

.

.

Story 5 : 'Tokek Kabur a.k.a TaoKai Kabur'

Karena merasa tidak dianggap Tao dari tadi sesenggukan, Berjalan tanpa arah tapi lurus aja nggak tahu dah depan ada apa yang penting semuanya di'sasak'. Dia cuma bawa tas gucci kesayangannya, bawa dompet sama tabungannya, perlu diketahui tabungannya itu termasuk celengan kendi, celengan ayam dan celengan lupa juga smartphone kesayangannya yang udah ditandatangani sama cosplay tokoh anime kesukaannya.

/ini niat minggat apa maling sih? udah gitu apa dia lupa nggak bawa baju/

"Dirumah udah nggak ada yang sayang sama Tao, lebih baik Tao pergi ato sekalian Mati aja deh. . eh jangan mati dulu deh masih belum kesampean punya peliharaan Panda asli china. . belom ketemu doraemon, belom ketemu Taiji Panda, belom ketemu kapten tsubasa dan belom ketemu Naruto .. " Emang kalo nggak mati bisa ketemu gitu*?*

Sampai nggak sengaja dia nabrak seseorang yang lebih item dari dirinya, biasanya dia dirumah dibikin sebagai bahan olok-olokan karena paling item tapi sekarang ada yang lebih item darinya.

"Ngapain lo ada disini pake nangis lagi?" Tanya makhluk item itu.

Ternyata itu adalah si Jongong tetangga sebelah Tao yang bapaknya ada gossip masih punya perasaan sama mommynya itu.

Bukannya jawab Tao malah keasyikan nangis.

"Udah, serah lu mau nangis kek, guling-guling kek, koprol sambil bilang WAOW kek, gue nggak peduli. . " setelah ngucapin itu Kai pergi lagi. "Gua mau minggat udah nyingkir dari jalan gue. ." Ini Kai mau minggat apa lagi dapet sih bawaannya marah-marah mulu. Ada orang nangis dimarahin, ada kakek-kakek mau nyebrang jalan dimarahin juga, ada ibu-ibu bunting ikutan dimarahin. salah apa mereka?.

.

.

Kyungsoo sama anak-anaknya bingung dan riwa-riwi buat cariin Jongin yang sejak ngomong gitu tiba-tiba ngilang aja, dan Kyungsoo sangat khawatir apalagi Kai ngilangnya setelah cek-cok. takutnya kalau Kai sengaja minggat dan nggak balik lagi.

Tanpa sengaja dia nemuin Lay yang lagi 'clula-clulu' di sekitar rumah mereka.

"Kamu ngapain disini?" tanya Kyungsoo sinis, soalnya dia masih inget kejadian kemaren dan karena suaminya yang ternyata masih menyimpan hati sama orang satu itu.

"Tenang aja aku nggak bakal rebut suamimu, , kok. aku disini nyariin anakku siapa tau kemari. yah walau kemungkinannya nol koma sekian per sekian lah. .tahu ndiri kan tempat ini tuh bagaikan tempat keramat yang nggak boleh dedatengin sembarangan. ." sumpah didalam kalimat ini ada sindiran, dan Kyungsoo bukan orang yang terlalu bodoh untuk nggak nyadar sindiran atau lebih tepatnya hinaan itu.

"Nggak usah nyindir-nyindir mending ngomong blak aja deh. eh tadi kamu bilang apa nyari anak? siapa?"

"Anakku lah, dia ilang siang ini. . ."

"Ntar, Kai juga ilang. . aku juga lagi nyariin anakku. ."

Mereka berpandangan penuh arti, kok bisa sih dua orang ilang di hari yang bersamaan jangan-jangan ada apa-apa.

"Ibukk aku udah nyari di segala kolong sampek kolong langit pun aku cari tapi nggak sampe kolong jembatan juga sih, Jongin-Jongout itu masih nggak ada juga . ." komen Baekhyun yang langsung mendatangi emaknya. Tapi dia kaget karena tante-tante sebelah rumah udah ada di depan emaknya. apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun ngelewatin pertengkaran ala emak-emak.

"Ibuk ngapa ada tante itu disini, dia mau ngapain? ngajakin ibu jambak-jambakan. .?" tanya Baekhyun. sumpeh itu Baekhyun ahlinya kalo berantem pake jambak-jambakan, dia pengen bantuin emaknya.

"Bukanlah .. dia juga nyariin anaknya yang ilang katanya. . " mereka bisik-bisikan tapi Lay memandang malas karena biarpun mereka bisik-bisikan tetep aja Lay bisa denger dengan jelas, tahu ndiri kalau Baekhyun ngomongnya nggak nyantai.

"Yaudahlah dari pada aku dikatain gitu. aku mau nyari lagi aja ah. . " ijin Lay.

Baru mau pergi satu tuyul raksasanya Kyungsoo udah nongol lagi dan bikin Lay diem sebentar.

"Ibukk Kai nggak ada. ."lapor Chanyeol.

"Iya ibuk juga tahu kalau yang itu, lapor yang lain napa? yang sekiranya ibuk belum tahu"

"Yang ibuk nggak tahu ya? eee .. hari ini Chanyeol ngambil uang dari sakunya bapak ceban buat beli gorengan. ."

"Chanyeol itu nggak ada hubungannya sama Kai, dan siap-siap ntar malem kena marah Abahmu. ."

"Tadi katanya yang ibuk nggak tahu. . " Gondok Chanyeol, hhahhhh jadi orang nurut itu enak tapi susah dijalanin #think again. *ngiklan gue*

"Udahlah buk, dia emang pas waktu pembagian otak datengnya telat mangkanya dapet dikit. ." komen Baekhyun.

"Ibuk nggak takut gitu kalau Kai tiba-tiba kena 'Glangsingan'. .?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung membelalakkan matanya begitu juga dengan Lay. tapi kalau Lay beda konteks, pasalnya dia kagak ngarti yang bagian 'Glangsingan'itu apa

_Nb : Glangsingan dari kata dasar glangsing atau karung yang warnanya putih. yang suka buat bungkus beras atau gabah itu lho. di desa saya *lagi-lagi curhat* atau lebih tepatnya daerah saya peristiwa glangsingan sangat marak terjadi dan biasanya terjadi pada anak-anak (glangsing kan kecil, kalau buat saya nggak muat lah) banyak yang berpura-pura jadi pemulung, pemulung kan bawa semacam karung atau glangsing di punggungnya. dan mereka berkeliaran di sekitar rumah, kalau ada anak sendirian tiba-tiba diangkut secepat kilat dimasukin glangsingnya. intinya sih penculikan itu tapi pake glangsing. _

Tapi Kyungsoo mikir lagi, Kalau Kai kena glangsingan pasti kasihan yang bawa dia. pasti berat banget daripada berat tubuhnya lebih banyak berat dosanya *plak*.

"Chanyeol. ."

"Iya ibuk. ."

"Kai kena glangsingan?, mana ada glangsing yang muat sama dia lagipula yang bawa pasti keberatan lah, Kai terlalu tua buat jadi kriteria mereka. .Kamu ini lain kali otak dulu jalan baru mulut. . jangan asal nyablak aja. . " marah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol pundung padahal dia pengen banget ketemu sama om-om pelaku glangsingan itu, karena menurutnya dia sangat kuat apapun bentuk anak kecilnya pasti dia bawa, Chanyeol juga pengen digendong soalnya sekarang nggak ada yang kuat gendong dia.

"Terus tante ini kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol pada Lay.

"Aku nyariin Tao dia juga ngilang, padahal dia belum sempet mandi. . apa dia diculik ya?. .eh betewe 'Glangsingan tadi apa ya?" tanya Lay innocent.

Dan Chanyeol langsung nyontek penjelasan author diatas buat jelasin ke Lay.

"Apa mungkin mereka kabur bareng?" Celetuk Baekhyun.

"Nggak mungkinlah, sejak kapan keluarga kita akrab sama tetangga sebelah yang sombongnya kayak raja Fir'aun itu. .harusnya kita nggak usah ajak ngomong mereka, nyebelin tau nggak" komen Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kamu nggak boleh gitu, ibu itu yang jelas-jelas punya dendam sama orang itu ..." nunjuk Lay. ." tapi ibuk masih bisa sedikit maafin dia, padahal sebenernya ibuk pengen jambak, pengen acak-acak mukanya, pengen ibuk gelitikin sampe tewas dan keesokan harinya ada berita ada orang china yang mati karena digelitikin dan tubuhnya dalam wajah yang mengenaskan. .. ." Lay senyum innocent dia pengen kabur sekarang juga sebelum orang-orang ini membalas dendam, ya secara garis keturunan kan dia bukan asli keluarga Wu, yang asli kan suaminya dan ke-empat anaknya. Lay dikit-dikit masih bawa sifat keluarga Zhang yang baik hati, tidak sombong, murah senyum dan sedikit matre itu. Tapi dia juga harus dicap keluarga Wu yang terkenal angkuh.

"Nggak, bercanda kok! Gimana kalau kita cari bareng-bareng. ." ajak Kyungsoo dan dia tersenyum dengan maniiis banget saking manisnya suaminya itu sampe kena diabetes karena keseringan dapat senyum itu.

"Nggak papa nih, nggak ngerepotin kan?"

"Apanya yang ngerepotin, anak aku juga ilang. . ingat kan. .?"

"Oiya-ya. ."

.

Mereka berempat, dua emak-emak dan twin dari keluagga Kim, sedang berjalan tak tentu arah buat nyariin anak bontot dan anak hampir bontot mereka.

"Aduhh Tao sayang kamu kemana sih. ." Lay terus nyoba telpon hapenya Tao, tapi nggak diangkat-angkat. Sementara Lay mencari dengan cara canggih orang-orang yang nyari dengan jalan manual cuma bisa nyibir. karena anak kelas 6 SD aja pegangannya udah hpe, jaman BaekYeol dulu pegangannya masih gundu. yah walaupun sampai sekarang juga masih pegangannya gundu.

"Andai Kai punya telpon juga kita pasti nggak bakalan repot begini. ."

"sudahlah Baekhyun, kita ini berbeda. . nggak ada kan orang yang punya cita-cita miskin kayak kita itu artinya kita the last poor man standing "*bangga?*.

"Iya ya, kita jadi unik saat kita berbeda. ." lanjut Baekhyun.

sementara Chanyeol dan Lay udah nggak perhatiin mereka. Karena emang dia dari awal nggak ngarti apa yang mereka omongin.

Lay yang liat ada kelap-kelip di tengah jalanan itupun merasa ada yang aneh dan ada feelingnya, akhirnya dia mendekat.

Dan apakah yang terjadi, ternyata yang kelap-kelip adalah hape dengan background panda dan di belakangnya setelah di chek ada tulisannya to: Tao. .mumumumu~. dengan yakin Lay mengklaim kesenian reog jadi miliknya. .aduh salah maksudnya dia mengklaim kalau itu hapenya Tao.

" I. .Ini. .Ini kan .. "

"Itu hape tante. .wah lumayan nemu hape di jalanan gini pasti orangnya keburu-buru sampei nggak tahu kalau hapenya jatuh." sahut Chanyeol innocent tapi langsung di tempeleng sama Baekhyun .

"Kalau sampai Tao kenapa-napa. . bisa -bisa petugas gereja datang ke rumah besok terus ngasih surat percaraian nih. ." Lay ngomel ndiri. Kyungsoo cuma bisa memutar matanya jengah kok ada sih keluarga macam begini.

"Tenang dikit napa. aku juga kehilangan anak. . Lagipula aku yakin si Wufan itu juga sayang sama kamu kok. . itukan bukan hanya anaknya saja, itukan juga anakmu. ." Beneran Lay musti belajar banyak dari Kyungsoo.

Tapi Baekyeol dibelakang udah bisik-bisik mau melawan statemen yang diucapkan ibuk mereka barusan.

''Ya ibuk bisa bilang gitu kan karena yang ilang sekarang Jongin,. .'' Baekhyun bisik-bisik Chanyeol.

''Coba kalau yang ilang Sehun, pasti ibuk sekarang sama paniknya kayak tante itu, Jongin kan anak kesayangan ibuk, , sementara Sehun anak kesayangan bapak. .'' sahut Chanyeol

"Udah ayo kita cari lagi dan tanya seseorang.. ." Dengan sabar Kyungsoo merangkul Lay dan menenangkannya, ini nih sifat yang perlu dicontoh walaupun kita pernah benci sama seseorang tapi kalau itu sudah berlalu ya sudah maafin aja, apalagi semuanya sudah clear. Tapi tetep Kyungsoo nggak mau tidur bareng Joonmyun karena dia emang nyebelin.

.

.

"Udah dibilangin jangan ngikutin. . kalau mau kabur cari tempat ndiri. ." omel Kai, sebenernya dia nggak pernah sebel sama Tao sebelum ini, tapi sekarang diikutin terus padahal dia pengen sendiri siapa yang nggak sebel coba.

"Ntar kalau aku nyasar gimana?"

"Eh gini ya. . dalam buku peraturan perminggatan, kalau orang minggat itu emang nggak ada tujuan jadi nggak ada yang namanya nyasar itu. ." omel Kai.

"Tapi aku takut sendirian, mending sama kamu aja deh ya?"

Kai senyum licik, Kayaknya dia bisa manfaatin sesuatu dari anak orang sebelah ini. Tasnya kayak emak-emak itu dan Kai yakin itu pasti bermerek lumayan kalau dijual, buat sahur besok.

Ini udah malem tadi dia buka aja pake kurma sama jeruk nyolong yang disimpen di kulkas sama adeknya, dia yakin sekarang adeknya itu si Sehun udah marah-marah nggak jelas kalau ada sesuatu yang berkurang dari kulkas, heran kok bisa dulu dia punya adek kayak begitu, perasaan dia dulu makannya pas kecil itu bubur deh bukan sempoa, kok jadi perhitungan gitu ya.

"Lu bawa duit kagak, gue laper nih tadi cuma buka sama jeruk doang itupun hasil nyolong nggak barokah . . nggak tahan lama kenyangnya?" tanya Kai.

"Ada, , tapi beneran ya kita perginya berdua . ?" Tanya Tao.

"Selama lu ada duit sih oke-oke aja. ."

Mereka memutuskan makan disalah restoran, Tapi kayaknya Kai yang nggak selera. sumpah lidahnya buat nyebut makanannya aja belibet gimana makannya, terus pas dia pesen terserah eh malah datengnya benda aneh porsi dikit dan harganya selangit lagi, yakin itu duit jajannya sebulan nggak bakalan cukup, untung Tao bawa semua celengannya.

/mereka makan di restoran China kesukaan Tao/

Setelah mereka keluar dari restoran itu, Kai minta makan lagi diwarung terdekat karena dia nggak kenyang sama sekali.

Tapi na'as setelah keluar dari warung, ada preman yang ngelihat ada dua anak kecil tapi bawa duit banyak dan hapenya pun keren kayaknya mereka orang kaya *padahal cuma Tao doang*.

"Heh bocah, serahin duit lo, hape lo, , sama tas lo. ." Preman itu udah bawa temen-temennya, biasa maen keroyokan.

Kai mulai takut-takut, sementara Tao udah mau nangis lagi, Tapi Kai terus bisikin 'jangan nangis bikin malu aja. ntar aja nangisnya'. biasanya kalau Tao dibully, dia tinggal panggil XIumin dan semuanya akan beres.

Kalau Kai biasanya dia ngadunya ke Baekhyun tapi palingan didiemin Baekhyun. dan berakhir ngadu ke ibuknya, terus ngapain dia repot-repot ngadu ke Baekhyun.

Dan dengan sekali ambil, dapat tas beserta duit Tao, tinggal hape ditangan. Yang sekarang masih dalam masa perebutan.

"Om jangan om. . nanti daddy aku nyariin om .."

"Ahhh bodo amat. ."

Preman itu yang mukanya udah kayak om-om sangar tapi kenyataannya dia adalah masih kelas SMA.

Pas waktu Preman itu mau ambil hapenya Tao yang ada tulisan 'Mumumu~'nya, Kai sempat nyegah dia, bukan apa-apa dia cuma sayang hape bagus banyak permainannya musti dipalak orang.

Akhirnya temen-temen anak itu pada dateng ikutan ngeroyok dua bocah, nggak adil emang tapi karena dia dihalangi anak kecil sama sekalian nggak terima di panggil om-om, padahal menurutnya mukanya itu baby-face. *padahal udah brewokan*.

Dan Kai yang tadinya mencoba membela diri akhirnya kalah tenaga dia kena tendang dan pukul beberapa kali dan sampai dia ndelosor di bawah pun tetep dipukuli.

Tao berhenti nangis bentar dia masih rebutan hape sama preman lainnya akhirnya dia lemparin aja tuh hape ke sembarang arah.

Dan tanpa sadar karena ngelihat ada orang yang terbully jiwa hero yang udah lama terpendam muncul, Angry Panda Mode On.

Dan dengan sekali tebas tau ah dengan apa, pokoknya secepat Kilat Kai udah nggak ngerasain ada orang yang pukul-pukul dia lagi, dan pas dia lihat Tao dengan tampang super sangarnya nendang pala orang terakhir preman itu. dan yang lainnya udah roboh. /bayangin teaser ke-3 exo/

Setelah itu Tao melakukan pendinginan, dan mulai nangis lagi.

"Huaaaa.. .hik hik . . " Kai bangkit dan nanyain kenapa nih anak orang nangis. Preman yang laennya udah pada kabur dan berhasil bawa duit sama tasnya Tao, pas Tao nangis. jadi tadi udah keren-keren beraksi nggak ada hasilnya . mending nggak usah capek-capek tadi kalo hasilnya sama aja.

"Kok nangis sih, tuh lihat dompet sama celengan lu dibawa mereka.. " omel Kai.

"Hape aku kecebur kubangan lumpur. . padahal itu limited edition udah gitu ada tanda tangan doraemonnya dan gantungannya itu Yondaime Konoha yang udah aku impor langsung dari jepang. .huaaa. ."

.

.

Jam 18 : 45

Tao masih nangis dan Kai udah nyerah buat nenangin dia. dan Karena ini waktunya sholat isya' jadi Kai ijin ke masjid dulu. Begitu begitu kan dia masih sodaraan sama ustad siwon jadinya radak alim dikit.

"Lu tungguin disini gua mau sholat isya' dulu. ."

"Isya' itu apaan?"

"Ahh, lu nggak ngarti lah pokoknya Sholat,,"

"Nggak lama kan, aku takut sendirian. ."

"Lama sih , , udah tungguin aja disini, sambil jagain sendal gue soalnya biasanya ada yang suka embat sandal gue. ."

"Kenapa? Sandal lu bagus?"

"Kagak, soalnya gue yang biasanya embat sandal mereka, kali-kali aja mereka dendam ama gue. ."

=.='

.

Tao nungguin di luar mesjid tapi kayaknya orang-orang masih lama dia takut sendirian dia juga takut kegelapan, takut tiba-tiba ada yang godain dia gimana. Dia kan bukan cowok sembarangan.

"Ayo pulang, , " Tao ndongak, dan ngelihat Kai udah keluar dari mesjid katanya tadi masih lama dan orang yang laen belum selesai.

"Kok udahan, tau bener lu kalau aku takut sendirian. ."

"Siapa yang khawatir sama elu. Gue khawatir sama sandal gue kali aja lu jaganya nggak bener. ."

Tao sweatdrop untuk kedua kalinya ternyata bener apa kata gege-gegenya kalau tetangga sebelah itu alay dan iritnya nggak ketulungan. Habis Sehun kan pendiem jadi Tao nggak terlalu tahu padahal yang paling pelit irit bin kikir bin bakhil adalah si Sehun itu . .BELOM TAHU DIA~~

"Tapi tadi lu bilang pulang, bukannya kita lagi minggat?" Tanya Tao polos.

"Bentar lagi malem, emang kita mau tidur dimana? Terus gue tidur berdua sama elu gitu ihh ntar dikira gue ngapa-ngapain elu lagi. terus kalo gue diminta ngasih pertanggung jawaban ihhh ogah . "

"Katanya kalo minggat nggak ada tujuan. ."

"Ember, Cuma gue biasanya kalau bekal udah abis kagak jadi minggat. ."

"Hah? Belom ada seharian kita ngilangnya mereka kagak berubah dong"

"Iye, biasanya lebih singkat malah, tadi ketemu lo jadi bekel gue lebih banyak dan waktu gue lebih lama. ."

/ini minggat apa rental sih? ada jangka waktu segala/

.

.

Lay udah nangis Bombay, lebih dari biasanya dia yang suka nonton pelem bolywood atau sinetron tukang haji naik buburnya*?*/emang itu pelem sedih?/. Dio udah elus-elus punggung Lay sambil nenangin dia padahal Dio juga sama-sama kehilangan anak.

"Udah-udah jangan nangis. ."

"Ibuk, pengen makan sesuatu. . daritadi habis buka masak Cuma sakuin jeruk sama esteh doang. LAPEEERR. ." Chanyeol dan cacing-cacing di perutnya udah pada komen.

Baekhyun diem tapi dia celingukan nyari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan kali aja ada yang dengan baik hatinya ninggalin nasi bungkusnya di pinggir jalanan.

"Kalian laper?" tanya Lay berhenti dan merhatiin dua anak yang kayaknya ada insting jadi pemulung dan apapun mereka lakuin demi sebungkus nasi padang lengkap dengan rendangnya.

Mata mereka langsung blink-blink karena ditanyain orang kaya, biasanya kalau ditanyain pasti mereka bakalan di beliin nih, akhirnya mereka ngangguk antusias.

"Iya tante kita laper, nih abang aku sampe kayak kena busung lapar gini. ." ucap Chanyeol, tapi lagi-lagi langsung digetok Baekhyun,

"HEH . . ada orangnya lu jelekin gimana kalo lu di belakang gue. .lu rendahin gue kali. ."

"Biar kita dibeliin makanan Hyung. ."

Kyungsoo diem aja sih, orang dia juga sama-sama lapernya mungkin beneran Lay mau beliin kan lumayan menghemat persediaan beras dirumah, yang suka ngabisin beras kan si Chanyeol.

"Yaudah makan disono, mau?" tawar Lay nunjuk restoran yang cukup mewah sampai Chanyeol nggak yakin kalau orang kayak mereka bisa diterima masuk disini.

Baekyeol langsung pegangin tangan Lay erat banget sampek ngelupain emak sendiri yang ada di belakang, Kyungsoo sumpah jerapah kalau dia sampai ditinggal jauh dan dia nggak diterima masuk disini dia bakal 'jugruk'in nih restoran. Dia dulu sama Junmyun punya ingatan buruk soal restoran bintang lima kayak gini.

Tapi karena aura Lay lebih kuat jadinya ya mereka dibiarin masuk. Sebenernya Lay nggak baik-baik amat mau beliin mereka tapi karena dia udah ditemenin buat nyariin Taonya jadinya sebagai balas jasa lah, dia kan bukan tipe manusia yang nggak tahu rasa terima kasih.

Setelah banyak makanan yang sudah tersedia di depan meja Kyungsoo dan dua tuyulnya langsung ngiler. Lay malah lanjutin nangisnya sambil sakuin tisu restorannya supaya mukanya tetep ketjeh walaupun habis nangis Bombay.

"Kenapa nggak dimakan Kyungsoo?"

"Ah, nggak enak aja tadi aku ninggalin suami sama anak bontot ku dirumah belum sempet aku masakin, riweuh tadi nyariin Jongin . sekarang Jongin juga belum ketemu belum pulang juga, nggak napsu makan aku." Ibu mana sih yang tega makan dengan santainya sementara anaknya nggak tahu entah dimana?.

Lay yang tadinya makan lumayan lahap sekarang udah berhenti dan cuma BaekYeol aja yang makan lahap, dia jadi inget Tao juga apa dia udah makan apa belom ya?

"Suho-hyung sama Sehun ya? Bungkusin aja nggak pa-pa udah yang disini makan aja . . biar aku yang urus sisanya. ."

Kyungsoo natap Lay nggak percaya, tapi juga ada rasa cemburu dihatinya karena Lay masih manggil suaminya pake nama panggilannya dulu 'SUHO'.

"Lu sayang Wufan nggak sih sebenernya?"

"Kenape? Ya sayanglah gue. . dia kan bebeb aku. ."

"Kok kamu masih suka sama suami aku?"

"Bu-bukan suka yang seperti itu aku hanya mengaguminya Cuma sebatas itu aku mengerti ada hak yang tidak boleh kulanggar dan itu adalah hak milikmu . .sebagai istri sah Suho-hyung "

Story 6 : 'Masa lalu'

Penerimaan Murid baru Seoul High School.

"Ih siapa sih tu orang udik banget masak ya dia dateng ke penerimaan murid baru pake apa coba? Dia pake sepeda uklik.. "

Yah pantes lah semua pada ngomongin soal itu, kenapa? Karena di sekolah ini itu paling nggak itu bawa mobil atau semiskinnya elu disini itu kudu pake kendaraan sekolah semacam bis antar jemput. Kalau kendaraan pribadi sih fine tapi kalau peda uklik kalian akan dianggap rendah banget disini.

/ILOVE nguklik its sehat you know?./

Sementara orang yang diomongin malah terkesan santai dan acuh tuh mungkin gegara dia udah biasa kali. Dan yang diomongin adalah tokoh utama kita di cerita ini siapa lagi kalau bukan Suho atau Junmyun, yahh walaupun nggak utama-utama amat sih. ./diceburin ke jamban sama abah/

Setelah markir sepedanya di sebelah mobil keren, siapa tahu sepedanya ntar berubah jadi ferarri gitu yah walaupun mereknya doang juga nggak apa-apa sih.

Dia ke kelasnya dengan santai dan dia yakin kok bisa ngelewatin ini sama kayak pas dia SMP kemaren nggak jauh beda amat. Walaupun dia miskin tapi dia udah bosen ngelihat sekolah yang fasilitasnya lengkap kek begini. /miskin, sombong nih orang./

"Annyeong . ." sapa seseorang padanya, kesan pertama Suho saat disapa adalah orang ini berbeda mukanya beda dari orang korea kebanyakan nggak tahu wajahnya manis-manis gimana gitu. Dan orang ini yang bakal jadi temen sebangkunya.

"Nde annyeong. ."

Mulai dari sapaan itu berlanjut ke pertemanan dan akhirnya berlanjut ke arah pacaran dan pada muara ini berakhir pada yang lebih serius lagi maunya sih, tapi sayang ada satu hambatan yaitu bapaknya Yixing.

Saat Suho pertama kali datang ke rumahnya Lay udah dapet sambutan yang nggak enak karena dia datang pake sepeda butut hasil turun-temurun keluarganya.

"Bapak kamu unik ya?"

"Iyalah dia nggak dijual dimanapun kali. ."

Tapi yang membuatnya bertahan adalah Lay yang terus support dan nemenin dia, mereka tetep pacaran walaupun nggak ada kepastian dari ortunya Lay, ortunya Suho mah iya-iya aja anaknya sama siapa. tapi mereka pesen supaya jangan menaruh harapan tinggi pada Lay yang statusnya orang lumayan kaya, tapi sangat kaya dimata keluarga Suho.

"Emak ini terserah kamu mau sama siapapun tole, tapi yang emak pesen ke kamu cuma satu. siapapun dia darimanapun asal usulnya kamu harus bisa mimpin keluargamu dan buat kamu nyaman ada dirumah itulah arti keluarga saat kita tidak bisa merasakan tempat lain seindah tempat yang kita huni setiap hari. ."

sampai sekarang pesan emaknya masih teringat jelas, uang harta menurutnya nggak penting yang penting perasaan dulu, harta bisa dicari perasaan mau cari dimana?

Sebenarnya mau aja Suho bertahan tapi kayaknya orang-tua Yixing udah bawa-bawa nama keluarganya dan itu yang bikin Suho menyerah dan pada akhir sekolahnya dia malah disibukkan pikirannya dengan ini dan akhirnya dia tidak lulus masuk ujian universitas dan akhirnya dia bekerja di luar kota.

Dia ingin melupakan masa lalunya dan melupakan Yixing, dan disaat itu dia bertemu Do Kyungsoo orang yang datang dari desa dan dia baru pertama kali menapaki kota metropolis seperti ini, dan Suho melihat ada benih-benih cinta diantara mereka.

Berawal dari setiap hari Joonmyeon yang memodusi Kyungsoo, dan akhirnya mereka akrab.

Dan saat itu ia ingat betul pada malam-malam yang sedang bulan purnama, saat werewolf berubah, saat dukun atau penyihir melakukan ritualnya saat itulah dia nembak Kyungsoo. tidak banyak yang dia tunjukkan. agak serem juga sih pas malem jum'at legi pula.

"Aku mungkin hanya orang biasa yang sudah berani jatuh cinta pada bidadari surga sepertimu, tapi ijinkan aku dan kekuranganku ada untuk melengkapi hidupmu maukah kau menerimaku menjadi pendampingku, untuk saat ini dan selanjutnya akan menjadi pendampingku dan pengasuh anak-anakku kelak, maksudku anak-anak kita. berawal dari rumah kecil tapi kita akan membuatnya nyaman bagai di surga. . ."

Ini sumpah demi apa, Kalau Baekyeol denger ini mereka pasti langsung muntah jamaa'ah karena nggak pernah melihat bapaknya se'cheesy ini, untung keberadaan mereka masih di usahakan dan direncanakan.

Dan karena orang tua Kyungsoo yang alim, nggak terlalu matre kayak bapaknya Lay dan ta'at agama jadinya mereka ngerti kalau materi itu bukan satu-satunya kriteria untuk mendapatkan anak mereka. yang penting bagi mereka adalah bagaimana mereka bisa membangun keluarga dari apapun mereka tidak perduli kaya miskin atau lainnya, karena kalau kita miskin keluarga kita yang akan membuat kita kaya. kalau kita kaya keluarga kita yang akan membuat kita lebih kaya.

Ahh jadi inget Lay, mungkin dia tidak akan bisa hilang dan mati dari ingatan Joonmyeon, Karena Lay adalah cinta pertamanya, dan menurutnya Kyungsoo lah cinta sejatinya. Cinta pertama tidak akan pernah bisa mati, tapi cinta sejatilah yang akan menguburnya hidup-hidup/aseeekkk.

Sejak saat itu yang ada dipikiran Joonmyeon cuma satu, Kyungsoo dan keluarga. /itu diitung dua ya?/

Setelah pernikahan mereka, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama orang tua Kyungsoo sebentar sambil Joonmyeon cari duit buat beli rumah sendiri, dan terkadang mereka masih mengunjungi keluarga Joonmyeon di kampung yang radak jauh.

Dua bulan setelah pernikahan ternyata Kyungsoo sudah mengandung anak pertama, dan itu adalah kabar bahagia yang ditunggu setiap pasangan manapun kan? baik yang baru menikah atau sudah lama, kehadiran buah cinta mereka akan sangat dinantikan.

Awalnya Kyungsoo yang pendiam mulai banyak permintaan, maklum orang ngidam tapi lama-kelamaan dia mulai jadi cerewet kata orang-orang sih itu bawaan bayinya, dan Joonmyeon mikir kalau anaknya cerewet biasanya perempuan.

/taunya yang cerewet sekarang jadinya Baekhyun ...XD/

Aneh-aneh dulu mintanya Kyungsoo tapi anehnya lagi seaneh apapun permintaan itu nggak pernah yang sampai membebani suaminya, palingan mangga walaupun nggak musim, terus juga blewah sama timun suri itu perjuangannya yang sulit bukan harganya yang mahal.

Tapi apa sih yang nggak dilakukan Joonmyeon demi istrinya *?* dan demi anaknya yang sedang di dalam kandungan itu, daripada ntar anaknya ileran kan nggak elit, masa bapaknya ganteng gini anaknya ileran. /itu pikiran Suho lho ya. ./

Kita intip gimana bisa Lay dan Kris menikah dan punya keluarga.

Setelah lulus SMA, dan tidak direstui orang tuanya untuk bersama Joonmyeon kekasihnya, Lay sempat gondok tapi cuma sejaman doang, habis itu dia langsung minta duit buat belanja dan setelah itu dia lupa sama masalahnya, dia mah mudah ngelupain masalah jangankan masalah, hal penting pun sering dia lupain, itu andaikan idungnya nggak nempel pasti sering ketinggalan.

Mungkin orang tuanya lebih tahu Lay lebih pantas untuk siapa, bukan maksud mereka untuk matre atau apa karena bagi mereka kebahagiaan Lay yang penting, dan mereka juga sebenarnya menghawatirkan Joonmyeon karena dia tidak akan bisa memenuhi keinginan Lay yang punya budget besar itu.

Dan saat Lay kuliah, dia sudah tidak mendapatkan kabar Joonmyeon lagi setelah tidak lolosnya dia di ujian masuk universitas, agak mengherankan juga sih, orang pinter begitu nggak lolos. dan kabar terakhir yang dia denger Joonmyeon balik ke desa dan bantuin orang tua disana.

Kadang dia menentang keputusan orang tuanya yang sepihak itu, tapi dia tidak sedurhaka itu sampai harus mengatakan langsung dan kasar.

Dan di bangku kuliahan dia berpacaran dengan seorang yang sangat kaya raya,dan berada di bawah naungan keluarga Wu yang cukup terkenal di dunia bussines. Lay nggak masalah sih, tapi mereka tiba-tiba jadi temen deket gitu.

Saat membawanya pulang, ekspresi orang tuanya berbeda dengan saat Joonmyeon dulu, tapi walaupun begitu orang tuanya sempat bilang seperti ini.

"Kalau kami sih lebih memilih nak Yifan ketimbang pacarmu yang sekarang ninggalin kamu itu, siapa tahu aja sekarang dia udah punya istri. ."

"Papa jangan sok tahu. ."

"Kami nggak maksa kamu lho ya, kalau kamu memang masih menyukai Joonmyeon setelah sekian lama dia ninggalin kamu itu hak kamu. ."

"Nggak usah deh pa, aku milih Kris aja. . lagipula aku juga udah terlanjur jatuh cinta sama dia. ."

Lay sudah diberi kekuasaan untuk memilih tetep bersama Joonmyeon atau memilih Wu Yifan dan dia memilih pacarnya yang tinggi ganteng itu. Karena mungkin benar kata appanya sekarang Joonmyeon nggak ada kabar bahkan untuk Lay sekalipun.

Dan dia pikir Joonmyeonnya sudah menemukan kehidupan lain yang tidak ada Yixing di dalamnya. Dan Yixing harus menjalani hidupnya sendiri pula. Bahkan dia perginya tanpa kata-kata pula dan Yixing menganggap kalau mereka belum putus.

Akhirnya Yixing menikah sama Yifan dengan menggelar perta termewah, pernikahannya sultan malaysia aja kalah gede, pernikahannya anaknya ARB kalah lah. tapi waktu itu Lay udah mengandung selama berapa bulan gitu, itulah kenapa walaupun nikahnya nggak barengan dengan Suho tapi anak mereka umurnya sepantaran.

Dan yang tidak mereka sangka setelah selama itu berpisah akhirnya mereka ketemu dan tetangga sebelahan pula.

.

"Selamat anda sekarang sudah menjadi seorang ayah. . " seorang Dokter perempuan langsung menyalami Joonmyeon.

"Anak saya udah lahir dok?"

"Bayi anda seorang laki-laki lihatlah betapa gantengnya dia. ."

"Bagaimana keadaannya apa dia sehat dok?"

Sang dokter mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan Joonmyeon. Sebelum dia masuk ruangan istri*?*dan anaknya, Joonmyeon melihat ada pasien disisni juga, mirip Yixing pacarnya dulu dan Kris saingannya apalagi yang mirip Yixing itu duduk di kursi roda dan sedang menggendong anak kembar yang baru lahir, sementara yang mirip Kris sedang mendorong kursi roda dan sesekali menggoda anak yang sedang dipangku ibu*?*nya itu.

"Lupakan Yixing, kau ini sudah punya istri dan sekarang ada anak kalian. . " Ucap Joonmyeon pada dirinya sendiri dan segera masuk ke ruang persalinan.

"Sayang?" Panggil Joonmyeon takut-takut dia masih trauma sama ruang persalinan terakhir kali pas dia nganterin istri abangnya dan dia mendapat pengalaman buruk. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo masih terkulai lemas dan wajahnya pucat dan penuh dengan peluh emang butuh perjuangan berat melahirkan seseorang ke dunia ini.

Dan Joonmyeon langsung mengusap peluh yang ada di kening dan sekitar wajah serta leher istri*?*nya itu. "Kau baik-baik saja, kau masih kuat?" Tanyanya takut, ini pertaruhan nyawa men, Joonmyeon juga tahu hal itu mangkanya dia tidak berani dengan orang tuanya apalagi dengan ibunya walaupun dia tidak pernah marah padanya.

"Nde, ," dengan wajah lemas Kyungsoo menjawab, sepertinya sekarang dia mencari bayinya.

"Dia sedang dimandikan, sebentar lagi dia ada dalam pelukanmu. ." tenang Junmyun.

"Tapi perutku masih sakit, sepertinya masih ada yang di perut. .?"

"Masih ada? tunggu sebentar, aku akan panggil dokter Yeon. ."

Dengan 'pencilakan' Suho keluar buat nyariin dokter tadi. dan dia bener-bener tahu kalau orang yang dikira Suho, Lay tadi memang benar-benar Lay dan dia bersama Kris temen Suho dulu.

"Ahhh lupa, DOKTERRRRR. . .DOKKK!" Suho yang tiba-tiba kepikiran Lay langsung lupa sama dokternya, dan sekarang dia malah teriak-teriak nggak karuan.

"Ada apa pak,?"

"Istri saya mau lahiran lagi. .! cepetan dokkk"

"Lagi?"

story 7 : 'Akhirnya Ku menemukanmu'

"Tao sayang, kamu dimana nak?"

"Kai, Jongin. Ibuk udah nggak marah lagi sayang. . kamu dimana sih?".

"Kai, adek gue sayang. .hyung capek nih nyariin kamu pliss dong kamu nggak kasihan ama hyung apa?"

"Bek, lu mikir Kai apa mikir diri lo sendiri sih?"

"Diem lu, udah lu teriak di mesjid terdekat dan pinjem Toa dan kamu sebutin kalau Jongin ilang, kali aja dia disekitar sini dan denger.. " suruh Baekhyun, lagipula suara Chayeol yang segede bass itu ditambah toa mesjid sungguh ide yang cemerlang, sempurna dan membahana ulala~~.

Mereka nyari mesjid terdekat dan minta ijin ta'mir masjidnya, tapi Lay nunggu diluar nggak mau masuk katanya itu bukan tempatnya, akhirnya dia ditemenin Kyungsoo diluar dan BaekYeol yang masuk ke dalem.

"Pak, minjem Toa nya ya?"

"Ada apa dek? ada berita duka?"

Baekhyun mikir lagi, kehilangan Kai kan berarti berita duka. Pokoknya yang ada kehilangannya berarti Duka.

"Iya pak. ."

"Sini bapak aja yang ngomongin. ."

"Iya pak, makasih. ."

"Siapa yang kehilangan?"

"Saya pak, ."

"Emm, namanya siapa dek, asal dari mana?"

Baekhyun mikir betapa propesionalnya orang ini, kerja di mesjid aja yang bayarannya iuran warga RW secanggih ini udah kayak yang kerja-kerja di moll-moll itu. Sayang dia udah tua kalau masih muda dan lebih ganteng dan lebih mirip Kyuhyun Sj pasti udah dia kecengin dah.

/Baek inget Baek, sadar Baek. ./

"Saya Chanyeol pak, dan ini abang saya Baekhyun namanya, panggilannya Bekun dia ada hati sama Taeyeon Cewek kampung sebelah. bapak kenal nggak?" Ujar Chanyeol mengambil alih karena Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Bukan itu adek, Bukannnya nama adek tapi nama—"

"Ahh elu Yeol, paling nggak bisa lu kalo beginian, maapin adek saya pak. . dia emang begitu orangnya. . namanya Kim Jongin pak, rumahnya di RT.10. ." bapak itu ngangguk denger penjelasan Baekhyun yang kini sedang nge getokin Chanyeol siapa tahu isi otaknya bisa berubah.

"Ehm, ehm tes saatu duaa tigaa. Assalamualaikum . Saya disini untuk mengabarkan berita duka pada warga semua, Innalillahi . . bahwa Kim Jongin telah meninggal diharap—"

"Pak. pak pak jangan ngaco pak, siapa yang ninggal. .?" Kyungsoo yang di depan sudah nggak tahan, malah anaknya di beritakan meninggal pula.

"Tadi kata adek-adek ini ada yang ninggal dan namanya Kim Jongin tinggal di RT 10.. " Kyungsoo menatap kedua anaknya ternyata nggak jauh berbeda, kirain cuma Chanyeol aja yang somplak, Baekhyun udah ketularan virusnya.

"Kita bilangnya berita duka tapi bukan ninggal, dia emang ninggal, ninggalin rumah kita mau nyariin dia bapak .. ahh suka sembrono bapak ini. ."

"Hehh dasar anak ingusan, harusnya kalau nyari anak nggak paek toa' mesjid juga kali ini untuk dhorurot tau nggak, misal info sama berita orang meninggal.. " jelas Ta'mir masjid itu, mereka cuma ngangguk-ngangguk ngaku salah.

.

Setelah mereka keluar dari mesjid dengan sedikit ngedumel, ini udah malem juga. dan nggak ada tanda-tanda Kai maupun Tao.

Lay cuma menunggu dengan sabar.

"Huhhh nggak berhasil lagi deh,. , gimana mau terusin?" tanya Lay memastikan, dia nggak tega liat BaekYeol yang udah nguap kek kudanil gitu.

"Pulangin BaekYeol dulu aja, ntar aku lanjut sendirian, mau ngasih bungkusan ini ke abah sama Sehun kasihan dirumah nungguin. ." Bungkusan yang tadi dibeliin Lay yang katanya untuk Suho dan Sehun sudah terlalu lama dan bisa-bisa itu basi.

Lay nurut, tapi dia nggak mau pulang. bisa-bisa dia disate Kris kalau nggak bawa Tao pulang, hapenya sengaja dimatiin setelah nemu hape Tao dijalan.

Lay ngendap-ngendap pas lewat depan rumahnya takut ketahuan, soalnya biasanya Xiumin suka nongkrong di balkon rumah mereka. tapi keadaan rumah mereka sepi banget gerbang utama pun ditutup, Lay langsung menuju ke rumah Kyungsoo dsk.

"Assalamualaikum abah, ibuk pulangg. ."

Lay cuma ngelihat rumah ini secara keseluruhan, udah 14 tahun mereka sebelahan tapi baru kali ini Lay ngelihat tempat ini secara dekat dan bahkan memasukinya.

"Sehuunnna!" Baekhyun langsung nyariin adeknya, dan Sehun lagi ada di dapur mini sama bapaknya mereka mencoba masak.

"Ayo Yixing, masuk aja nggak pa-pa anggep aja rumah orang lain. . ." Lay cuma sweatdrop, biasanya kan anggep rumah sendiri.

"Ibuk, Hyung-deul dari mana aja?" Tanya Sehun manis.

"Kyungsoo, kamu ini kalau mau keluar itu. . ..itu . .itu Yixing?" Suho langsung gelagapan tiba-tiba ada Yixingnya *dulu woi* dan ada di rumahnya, walaupun itu emang impiannya dari muda dulu sih, satu rumah dan satu atap sama Yixing, apalagi kalau sampai satu ranjang. tapi yah cuma mimpi mau diapain lagi.

"Udah lihatnya nggak usah lama-lama, copot tuh mata. ." Padahal Kyungsoo ndiri yang ngundang Yixing masuk, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menyesalinya karena ingat kalau suaminya itu masih menyimpan rasa.

Mereka semua duduk di meja makan, dan Lay duduk di kursi Kai, di sebelahnya ada Kyungsoo dan Sehun. jadi dari urutannya mulai dari Suho, Kyungsoo, Lay -harusnya Kai-, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol. dan balik ke Suho lagi kan bunder mejanya.

"Tuh, makan aja . . Yixing beliin buat kalian berdua. ."

"Aduh Yixing makasih lho ya, aku jadi ngerepotin kan nggak enak juga. .Hyung udah banyak ngerepotin kamu " saat Suho mengucapkan itu, Kyungsoo yang ada di pinggirnya langsung nginjek kaki Suho.

"Aduhh.."

"Nggak apa makan aja. . itu balasan terima kasih untuk Kyungsoo dan Kim's Twin ini. .karena membantuku mencari Tao. ." jelas Lay sambil pamerin dimplenya, Suho terkena heart attack seketika, kalau Kyungsoo bisa bikin diabetes tapi kalau Lay bisa bikin Suho terkena serangan jantung mendadak. /nih orang miskin playboy pula./

Suho : eh yang bikin gue miskin tuh elo, aslinya mah gue orang kaya. . kelamaan bikin gue miskin di ff ini gue 'urukin' lu pake duit

Shee : *siap-siap ngarungin duit*

Lay duduk diantara Sehun, dan Kyungsoo dan di sebelah Kyungsoo udah ada Joonmyeon. Melihat Sehun membuka bungkusannya membuat Lay harus memperhatikannya.

"Uwaaahhh kayaknya enak, ini apa namanya tante?" tanya Sehun sambil senyum natap Lay, Lay berasa ngelihat Joonmyeon muda, tapi dia geleng-geleng lagi, inget ada Kris dirumah.

"Itu namanya—"

"DIMSUM. ." semua orang langsung noleh sama orang yang teriak Dimsum tadi, tiba-tiba aja ada orang yang nyelonong masuk kesini, dan itu adalah jeng.. jeng *sound* Luhan. ."Mommy ngapain sih disini? tempat kek begini lagi, kok betah sih. ." komen Luhan, Baekhyun udah nggak bisa sabar lagi.

"Ehhh maksud lo apa, udah maen masuk ke rumah orang pake ngatain lagi .. kurang puas lo ngatain gue tiap hari?" Baekhyun udah nggak nyante.

"Gue disini itu kepaksa, mau ngambil mommy yang kalian culik . ."

"Ihhh NAJEEESSS, HEH anak raja fir'aun denger ye. . jangan sekali-kali elu—"

"Baekhyun, masa' itu adab menyambut tamu. . tunjukin sopan santun. ." Marah Kyungsoo dan segera menarik Luhan untuk mendekat dan akhirnya duduk di kursi Baekhyun.

"Nggak pa-pa tante aku berdiri aja. ." ujar Luhan.

"Udah duduk aja, udah gue kasih tempat duduk juga .. " Komen Baekhyun, niatnya sih baik tapi caranya salah.

Perlu diketahui kalau tempat duduknya Baekhyun itu di sebelah Chanyeol, oke nggak ada masalah sama Chanyeol walaupun otaknya penuh dengan masalah, yang lebih masalah buat Luhan adalah samping kiri Baekhyun yang membatasi dengan mommynya adalah adanya Sehun disana.

/ecieee. . ketahuan kalo ada rasa nih.. ./

"Kakak duduk aja dithini. ." Ujar Sehun sambil nepuk-nepuk kursinya. Akhirnya Luhan duduk walau merasa canggung juga, kok rasanya kayak makan malem bareng calon mertua sih, tapi dia langung geleng-geleng dalem hati, dan pengen banget nampar otaknya yang seenaknya punya pikiran gitu.

"Kamu ngapain nyusul kemari? kok tahu mommy disini?"

"Karena mommy sama Tao nggak ada dirumah aku pikir sih kalian jalan-jalan aku tungguin aja di pos satpam taunya aku lihat mommy sama calon—eh sama mereka. ." ujar Luhan. "Terus sekarang Tao mana, tadi daddy nyariin. . "

Lay gelagapan, dia sebenernya nggak pengen keluarganya tahu kalau Tao ilang, tapi kalau nyari sendirian juga impossible right?, menurut Lay, Tao kabur karena kesalahannya.

"Tao ilang Lu. ." jawab Chanyeol yang sedaritadi terus merhatiin makanannya Sehun, kali aja Sehun lengah terus mau dia embat juga.

"Dia nggak sama mommy?"

"Tadi mommy nyariin tapi nggak ketemu. ."

Kedatangan Luhan disini membuat hati Joonmyeon yang tadinya sempet berbunga-bunga sakura pink merekah kini berganti bunga kamboja yang gugur di pemakaman. mengetahui kalau Lay dipanggil mommy dan Luhan yang muka gantengnya hampir mirip Kris.

"Teruth Kakak Kai ini dimana ibuk. .?" tanya Sehun.

"Itu dia, Kai juga sama-sama ilang .. "

"PUAHHHH"

Joonmyeon yang enak-enak makan langsuk kesedak, dan memuntahkan makanannya,ternyata anaknya juga ilang, mangkanya dia nggak ngelihat Kai daritadi. dipikir main kemana ternyata dia ngilang, tahu gitu dia nggak bakal makan dengan enak sambil mikirin Yixing tadi.

"Bukk, udah ayo kita cari udah malem gini kasihan Jongin makin malam ntar dia makin nggak kelihatan. ." SeLuLay sweatdrop tapi akhirnya mereka nyusulin Kyungsoo yang ditarik sama Joonmyeon.

Melihat ada kesempatan bagus, Chanyeol memanfaatkannya dia udah nginceng makanan Sehun dari tadi dan sekarang ditinggal.

"Hahhaai rejeki mah kagak kemana, , apapun namamu datanglah ke perutku~~" Dia udah mau nyomot tuh makanan, sampai sang pemilik menyadarinya.

"Hyung, berani kau menyetuh paha (ayam) ku, bethok di mading thekolah ada fotomu yang memalukan thedang lari-lari. ." ancam sehun pake deathglarenya. Chanyeol yang tadinya pengen nginceng tuh ayam jadi mikir beberapa kali dan dia cuma bisa lihatin doang.

Tapi pas mereka sampai di pintu depan udah ada dua jurig—maksudnya dua orang yang udah mirip jurig gitu dekil bau dsj. dan ternyata itu adalah kedua anak mereka yang memutuskan menyudahi acara minggat-minggatan mereka.

"Jongin. ."

"Zitao.. "

Kedua eomma langsung peluk mereka nggak perduli badan mereka udah rasa apa? namanya juga anak mau diapain lagi, toh darah daging sendiri. Tao langsung nangis di kaos mommy dan Kai cuma peluk nggak pake nangis karena ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia minggat dan balik sore, tapi yang kali ini agak kemaleman. dia mah udah biasa kalau mau minggat tapi dasar Kyungsoonnya aja yang terlalu sayang sama dia.

"Mommy. .huk. .nggak marah hukk sama Tao kan? Tao udah ngerepotin mommy. ."

"Shuut shuut shuut ini salah mommy juga, udah jangan nangis ya?"

"Ibuuukk. Jongin minta maap, udah nyakitin hati ibuk, , Jongin emang salah. . "

Kyungsoo cuma ngangguk-ngangguk sambil elus-elus kepalanya Kai, dia ini emang anak ternekatnya Kyungsoo. habis itu Kai langsung cium itu kaki emaknya.

"Sehun maafin Hyung-ya. . aku tahu kok kamu maksudnya baik. .hyung aja yang nggak bisa nerima kepolosanmu waktu itu"

Mereka ber-berapa itu udah pada ngumpul di kediaman Kim yang sempit itu, dan KaiTao sekarang lagi argumen di depan kamar mandi.

"Kamu aja duluan, cepetan!" ujar Kai.

"Nggak ah aku takut, barengan yukk.. "

"Ihh ogah najeess.. "

"Tao, kamu mandinya sama Jongin aja ya? sekalian gosokin punggungnya Jongin yang banyak jerawat*?* nya itu. ." Teriak Kyungsoo. dari meja makan, dan Tao langsung senyum seneng, sementara Kai.

"AAYYOOO. . kita mandiiii. . " tarik Tao, dan Kai cuma pasrah, dia udah nggak perjaka*?* lagi karena kulit seksehnya udah dilihat orang lain lebih-lebih tetanggnya yang sangat dia gedek in.

.

Diruang makan yang tadi, Suho mulai bincang-bincang sama Lay soal keluarganya dan didampingi Kyungsoo kalau enggak bisa-bisa tuh orang khilaf lagi.

Sementara Luhan nemenin Sehun makan makanannya yang tadi sambil ngobrol-ngobrol agak canggung juga sih, untung aja ada Baek sama Yeol yang bisa dia kata-katain seenaknya kalau dia tiba-tiba salting.

"Makathih ya, ntar bilangin ke tante makathih karena udah beliin aku makanan theenak ini. ." ujar Sehun manis, perasaan aja atau hari ini dia agak manis emang. Baekhyun juga ikutan makasih karena udah di beliin.

Tapi dia masih ngelihat Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan mata memincing. Kayaknya Luhan paling banyak salah sama Chanyeol tapi kayaknya dia nggak sadar. Chanyeol yang ngelihat di rumahnya sekarang ingat Luhan dimasa lalu yang pertama kali bertemu di sekolah barunya.

Flashback.

Saat penerimaan baru juga, the taller kim twin sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah barunya, orang pendek yang biasa dia panggil abang atau Baek aja emang tega ninggalin dia dihari pertama nya memasuki sekolah ini.

"Heh, kamu anak baru cepetan masuk, upacara mau dimulai kamu mau dihukum. .", Chanyeol menuruti omongan orang itu dan dia masuk ke barisan orang yang mau upacara.

"Eh jam berapa sekarang?" Chanyeol tanya pada temen disampingnya kayaknya dia bawa jam dan orang itu langsung jawab jam tujuh kurang satu menit, tapi setelah itu pandangannya berubah.

"elo ngapain disini?"

"Mau mulung, yah sekolah lah namanya lagi ada disekolahan. ." jawab Chanyeol nggak nyantai, dia udah tahu orang yang dihadapannya ini adalah tetangga sampingnya dan mereka nggak pernah akrab dan nggak akan pernah akrab. sampai ratu cleopatra nyewa bajai buat ke taman lawang juga kagak akan pernah kali.

"Eh ini tuh sekolahan orang kaya, ya lu nggak mampu ngapain disini. ."

"Serah gue dong, orang gue diterima disini, lagipula di gerbang depan nggak ada tulisan kalau masuk musti punya uang. .weelkkkkk.. "

Saat dikelas MOS, Chanyeol disuruh maju kedepan untuk memperkenalkan diri, tapi karena Luhan yang got some popularity and he had some friend, dan mereka kompakan ngerjain Chanyeol di depannya.

"Lu orang miskin ya?"

"Iya saya orang miskin,. ."

"Bangga banget lu miskin gitu. ."

"Kata abah saya miskin itu harus dipertahanin. ."

Semua ngakak.

"Eh mustinya lu perisa otak dulu lah. .miskin bangga. ."

"Kata abah saya ntar nggak kuat, iman saya nggak kuat jadi kaya ntar malah ngeledekin orang-orang miskin kek saya ini, . ."

Yang lainnya langsung tepuk tangan atas kerendahan diri dan kerendahan hati Chanyeol. Sementara Luhan cuma mendecih, kayaknya Chanyeol dan saudaranya harus berterima kasih pada kesombongan keluarga Wu karena itu yang membuat mereka jadi lebih kuat mental.

Dalam satu kelas itu Chanyeol dan Luhan adalah cowok tercantik di kelas itu, Dan banyak yang membandingkannya. Kalau Luhan itu bagaikan Kancil kecil, cantik dan otak cemerlang. Kalau Chanyeol itu bagaikan Jerapah tinggi, cantik tapi kelihatan agak 'clula-clulu'.

Pas ekskul sepak bola mereka juga satu klub, kalau Luhan mah jelas kualitasnya, nah Chanyeol yang kayak ogah-ogahan itu perlu dipertanyakan masuknya dia di klub ini.

"Heh, udah gue bilangin berkali-kali jangan ikutin gue.. " Luhan sok judes mah, biarpun dia judes mukanya tetep cantik kok.

"Siapa juga yang ngikutin elu, Gue kesini itu karena Baek-hyung yang nyuruh gue. dan nggak ada hubungannya sama elu. ."

Kalau nggak ada Baekhyun dia mah kalah omelan sama tuh dua orang kembar muka bebek itu.

Flashback end.

"Yeol, lo masih ngambek ama gue?" Tanya Luhan dia megang tangan Chanyeol dan nyadarin dia dari lamunannya, Baekhyun mendelik nggak suka.

"Iya jadi inget aja pas gue baru ketemu dan lu pernah bilang nggak akan pernah mau ketempat gue, tapi apa sekarang lu malah duduk disini dan adek lo malah mandi disini. ." ujar Yeol.

"Ehheemm, bisa nggak kalau ngobrol nggak usah pegangan tangan. ." Baekhyun yang berasa kacang itupun langsung nginterupsi.

Luhan ngelepasin tangan Chanyeol dan beralih natap Sehun yang asik makan,

'Dasar Brother-complex' umpat Luhan dalem hati.

"Kak-Luhan nggak mau makan juga?" sehun tiba-tiba sudah menyodorkan sendok yang berisi dan mengarahkannya pada Luhan, mau Luhan jawab nggak usah tapi dia laper sekalian dia juga pengen apalagi itu sendok bekas Sehun.

.

Setelah Tao mandi dan dipinjemi kaosnya Sehun keluarga M pamitan pulang dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.

"Kapan-kapan main lagi kemari ya?" ujar Kyungsoo ramah, dia mah dijelek-jelekin juga nggak bakal mempan buat dia jadi berbuat buruk ke orang.

"Nde, tante makasih. .. ntar bajunya aku cuci pake downy terus aku balikin. ." ucap Tao manis.

"Nggak usah juga nggak apa, lagipula itu bajunya Jongin udah nggak muat.. ."

Dari tadi Kyungsoo terus ngomong sementara Joonmyeon diem karena ini kesempatan yang jarang buat natapin Lay dari dekat begini.

"Kak Luhan, juga makan yang banyak ya. . biar badannya nggak kerempeng gitu. ." untung kalimat ini nggak ada S nya, jadi Sehun masih kelihatan ketjeh. Sejak tadi Sehun itu selalu memilah-milih kata jadi seminim mungkin dia nyari kata-kata yang nggak bayak S nya.

BaekYeol langsung menatap sambil mengintimidasi pada adek bontotnya itu, soalnya mereka berdua itu punya dendam khusus ama Luhan, kalau Xiumin kembarannya sih nggak terlalu cari gara-gara soalnya Xiumin yang paling dewasa dan kepala dingin.

"Mi'un Lu ada apa sama rusa kutub utara itu ha?" Baekhyun memulainya.

"Jangan bilang lu naksir dia? " tambah Chanyeol.

"Kalau iya, ada mathalah thama kalian?" Sehun langsung nyusulin emak bapaknya yang udah masuk kedalam.

.

Tao dan LuLay mulai memasuki ruang utama di keluarga Wu, dan disana Kris sudah menanti dengan beberapa hidangan di meja, ruang utama mereka bisa jadi tempat makan dadakan kalau mereka mau.

Dan Chen, Min udah wara-wiri nyiapin apa yang baru mereka masak sama daddy mereka tadi sambil nungguin mommy, Tao pulang. dan nungguin Luhan yang jauhi pekerjaan dapur di pos satpam

"Tao, itu pakaian siapa yang kamu pake, kok bolong begitu. .?"

Tanya Kris menanyai Tao, dia paling sadar kalau ada perubahan kecil pada anak bontotnya yang satu ini, saking perhatiannya mungkin upilnya sama upil orang lain pun bisa dibedain.

"Dadddddyyy. .. " nggak tahu karena kangen atau karena merasa bersalah, ngabisin duit dan ngilangin hape mahal, sekarang Tao udah peluk daddynya erat.

"Kenapa?"

"KANGEEENNNN"

"Kita kan nggak saling ketemu cuma 12 jam, dan sisanya kamu sama mommymu. "

Lay langsung duduk diantara Chenmin, dan Luhan udah mau makan tapi ditahan dulu.

"Tadi Tao itu nggak sama mommy dia kabur bareng sama tetangga sebelah . ."

"UUUAPPPAAAA . ..siapa yang udah berani ngajak-ngajak kabur kamu, , yang mana orangnya berani banget-"

"Dad, its not like that. .. he was accompanied me all day, its my fault please dont wrong anyone. ."

"You are my boy. ." Kris langsung memeluk anak kesayangannya itu, anak paling bontot tapi paling baik hati menurutnya yah walaupun kadang-kadang juga sih, Kris mengelus-elus rambut Tao dengan sayang.

"He's Mine too. ." Lay juga nginterupsi.

"Ne, mommy adalah mommy terhebat yang pernah kutemui didunia ini. . maafin Tao yang sering ngeraguin mommy ya. ."

Tao sekarang berlari dan peluk mommynya juga, kayaknya Lay lebih kelelahan dari Tao. yah orang yang mencari itu lebih susah hati dari pada yang ilang.

"Ne, gomawo. . tapi jangan ilang lagi ne, soalnya tadi mommy udah pesen satu kompi polisi buat nyariin kamu, tapi katanya masih nunggu kabar sampai satu hari satu malam. ."

"Beb, , kamu pesen polisi. .?:"

"Iyalah, masa iya Tao ilang dan aku pesen KFC. .Polisi itu buat bantu nyariin Tao , siapa tahu dia diuclik. ."

"Kita ke kantor polisi sekarang dan jelasin ke mereka. ."

Kris menarik Lay keluar lagi dan mereka ke kantor polisi sebelum polisinya yang dateng ke rumah mereka. Lay cuma pasrah dalam keadaan capeknya, dia musti ditarik-tarik begitu. Walaupun dia protes begimanapun tapi tetep nggak digubris.

END. .

.

.

Kai : nih satu author nih suka banget ngegantungin cerita, GUE BELUM MUNCUL WOI. .masa segitu doang. .

Suho : apalagi gue. . dikit banget. .takut gue tambah kaya ya kalo kebanyakan muncul?

Shee : iye maap sori, sorry mian. . afwan. .

Kalo kemarin banyak yang protes soal M yang jarang muncul mungkin yang ini bagian K yang jarang muncul gantian lah sesuai mood saya. ..

Oke maap kalo berasa aneh dan tidak selucu yang kemarin, yang kemaren juga nggak lucu-lucu amat. .series ini berlanjut sesuai dengan insting aja. . kalau ada inspirasi yang pas ya lanjut kalo nggak ya. . udah nggak ada. .

makasih yang udah baca sampe pegel nurunuin kursor gara-gara kepanjangan. . makasiiihhh. .

loph you . . We Are One. . Saranghaja . .! makasih udah sama saya selama ini.


End file.
